


A Thief for The Queen

by Elinie



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Drama, F/M, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 22:24:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15374676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elinie/pseuds/Elinie
Summary: His love has brown eyes and a poisonous smile. She can hurt deeply just by saying one single word, and she can swap time and space when she wants to. His love has pensive eyes, staring somewhere into the void. She knows the secrets of the universe, but the recipe for a good beef steak remains unknown.





	A Thief for The Queen

His love has brown eyes and a poisonous smile. She can hurt deep just by saying one single word, and she can swap time and space when she wants to. His love has pensive eyes, staring somewhere into the void. She knows the secrets of the universe, but the recipe for a good beef steak remains unknown.  
In his love’s yard the apple tree blossoms four times a year, and all the flowers fade when clouds of impossible solutions and unsolvable problems gather over the city. Pink petals dance, picked up by the wind, and everything burns in the fire of revenge when she is furious.  
His love hides human hearts, and admires the ruby red apples in her kitchen. His love has order in her closet and confusion in her life, the title of the queen in the heart and the keys to the city in the drawer of her chest.  
The wind plays with her hair, and he is jealous. He desperately envies the leaves, capable of giving her a fleeting smile, the wind, and his son, who she joyously takes into her arms.  
His love is a danger. The flame flaring in the depths of her amber eyes. The deep night living in her heart. The heat burning everything.  
He held her heart in his hands - desperate and hot living heart. She does not know how to give up, just does not see the point in surrendering.  
He could not imagine her bending her knees. No, it's not about her! The flame that sweeps everything in its path - yes, it's much closer. Apple tree, whispering something to the wind. A bonfire in the night and stars wisely looking from above.  
He knew her that way, full of contradictions and unsolved secrets. The intertwining of loneliness and love, not afraid of any obstacles. Fatal and gentle. Doomed, but not submissive. She was wild forest honey and sweetness of apples with cinnamon, which she loved so much. A spiky red rose and the first snow. Tenderness and passion. The Queen.  
The kingless Queen.

***

Her love has sky colored eyes and the hair as hard as wire. Pockets full of bird feathers, and a hunting knife at the waist. For any question he will find a stern answer, or even a joke.  
Her love has the fastest arrows that strike right into the target. And a light in the heart that could defeat any darkness.  
He knows every blade of grass in the forest, every flower and tree. And he laughs at her, when she desperately wanders in the forest. She rolls her eyes in response and mumbles something. But he knows: she is not angry. He is allowed to laugh. Only he.  
She gave him her heart. She was not afraid, because she forgot about fear long time ago. She dared to believe, because he managed to teach her to. He held a black pouch in his hands; and bold, true, alive, covered in scars and desperate heart of hers was beating inside. The heart that yearned to love.  
He, a noble fool, kept her heart safe, and after that he loved her back to life. Her love has desperate principles and a loyal soul.  
His life, like an arrow, just smashed right into the target and never turned off the intended path. In this they are similar: two stubborn, broken, and desperate. Desperately hurrying into the blazing fire of the night, where two of them are so eager for a meeting.  
He was not used to exchanging trifles and scattering words. He kept her heart and promised that his life was now hers. Archer with eyes of the sky. A noble robber. A thief for the queen.  
When the arrow and rose fell on the tombstone, she realized that he had kept his promise.

End.


End file.
